Fake It
by litawwediva06
Summary: What happen when a new wwe diva falls in love with the viper of the wwe?
1. Intro

Fake It 

**Intro**

It was my first time wrestling for WWE. I was so nervous, I mean really really nervous, I had been working in the indys for 5 years. So I'm 23 now,nothing was really diffrent Like my mentor said It doesn't matter if it is 10 people or 10,000 people. One thing I'm worried about is the talent, I mean will they like me? I was always really quiet, until I started working in the indys. i was going to going against Kaitlyn,I respected her,but honestly she looks really easy to beat.


	2. Debut

Fake It

**Chapter 1**

**Angelina's P.O.V**

"Angelina this is Kaitlyn,your oppenent for tonight" Vince said

"Hi I'm Kaitlyn but my real name Celeste" Kaitlyn said shaking my hand

"Angelina, Nice to meet you Kaitlyn, I'm REALLY excited for our match" I said smileing

"Well I'm glad you girls are aqquantied I'll let you guys go over the script" Vince said while he was leaving

"Bye Vince" Kaitlyn and I said at the same time. Kaitlyn and I ran over the script, before we knew it it was time to get ready for our match, I changed into my attire Baggy pants and a shirt with I skull on it. Kaitlyn's song came on and she entered she cut a promo saying no one in the divas locker room can beat her, and nothing is a challenge for her. My music hit "Kill the lights theese children learn from ciggerete burns fast cars fast women and she drinks..." I ran out and started punching Kaitlyn.I clotheslined her a few times,then did a quick spear on her,The crowd was going wild. I did a hurricanranna on her then dragged her near the ropes. It was time for my finisher and I hit a moonsault on her I pinned her 1-2-3. I held up my hand high in victory. I went back to the lockeroom I was so happy til I ran into...


	3. Randy Orton

Fake It 

**Chapter 2**

**Angelina's P.O.V**

None other than "the viper" Randy Orton. "Watch where you're going" He snapped. "Jerk" I muttered under my breath as I walked away. That just ruined my day. I needed to go out. I changed into some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I went to the holtel bar. Guess who I saw again yes,Randy Orton, Just what I need one of WWE's golden boys. As I started leaving Randy spotted me. "Hey blondie come over here!" He shouted. He better not be talking to me. I just kept walking. **Randy's P.O.V**

She better not be ignoring me the "Lady Thriller" of the WWE "Dude" I whispered to John "what's that blonde chick's name?" I said pointing her out "Whoa dude she's hot." John replied "Dibs!" John yelled. I rolled my eyes. John was walking towards **MY **girl. John started talking to her and she was **smileing**.So I walked up to her and said "Hey I'm Randy Orton" I said holding my hand out. She just looked at my hand and said "Oh yeah,you were the one who rudely bumped to me in the hallway." "Oh I'm sorry." I said,wait, Randy Orton **NEVER** says sorry to **ANYBODY**

"You should really watch where your going,I'll see you later John"she said as she walked away. What just happend?

**Angelina's P.O.V**

I can't believe what just happened, Randy Orton said sorry, and I got John Cena's phone number,god I Love WWE.


	4. Getting ready for the match

Fake It

Chapter 3

**Randy's P.O.V**

I can't believe blondie fell for John. I was the "Lady Thriller" of the WWE,heck I still am. There was a house show tonight I was facing John tonight,and guess who agreed to go ringside with him, blondie.

** Angelina's P.O.V** I was going to be in John's corner for his match against Randy, Of course I end up liking the "Superman"of the WWE. John's a nice guy, better then Randy Orton,Anyone is better than Randy,I like Hornswoggle better than Randy! I couldn't wait to see john kick Randy's a**

**John's P.O.V**

I had convinced Angelina to come to ring with me in my match against Randy. Me and Randy are friends but he was so ticked off at me he asked Vince for a match in the house show in I was kind of excited especially having the **HOT** Angelina in my corner I CAN'T loose

**Angelina's P.O.V**

It was three hours before the house show,I didn't know what to wear,God being a girl was so hard. So just decided on a tutu like skirt and a black tank top. I got in my rental car and drove to the arena, I got there and went into the women's locker room. I said Hi to Aj and Kaitlyn and re-applyed some eyliner, I pulled out my cell phone and texted John and asked him if he was in his locker replied with yes, so i headed down to his locker room and knocked on the door.

"Hey" I said while taking a seat one the couch. "Hey" he replied.

"Sooo,When's the match?" I asked

"In an hour."

"UGH I don't like waiting." I said frowning

"Someone's impaitent" John Mumbled. I hit him. "OW!" he yelped "You deserved it." I mumbled

**Next Chapter is the Match! What will happen if you don't think something BIG will happen, Please Favorite and Review! :D**


End file.
